The beginning of a legend
by TrueInitiative
Summary: Naruto gets the curse mark in the chunnin exams and finds out there is more to his family than he ever imagined.. reviews and suggestions appreciated..
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast like time had stopped, fangs clamped down of firm tanned skin leaving 2 puncture wounds as the head next to the blondes retracted to its normal length "kukuku the power of the Kyuubi all mine" he murmured a small smirk plastered on his face as he watched 3 comma like marks appear on the blondes neck his eyes widened slightly when purple, crackling yellow and sunset yellow energies exploded around him causing the ground to rumble shockwaves to blast from the blond boys body and rocks to float around the area.

As the chaos settled Naruto lay on the ground sweating and unconscious "what did you do!" growled Sasuke his worry for his best friend rising "why I just gave him a parting gift" Orochimaru replied as he held his hand in a half dragon seal "soon he will come to me for power kahahahah!" echoed Orochimaru's cackle thought the area a reminder of the deaths to come.

4 days later

Sakura and Sasuke were attacked by sound ninja they tried valiantly but were always forced back by zaku's wind cannons lee also tried to help but it still didn't help he was defeated minutes later, next the ino- shika- cho trio intervened using the teamwork they developed all while this was happening nobody noticed the sickly purple chakra envelope Naruto.

In Naruto's mind

Naruto walked through his mindscape like a zombie drawn flesh his mind only focused on following the purple chakra to its source.

Naruto finally came back to his senses in a main room as it appeared a giant gate with the kanji for seal carved into it "hey anyone in there!" he shouted his voice echoing off the walls "kukuku hello Naruto kun" a voice thrummed from behind him making him spin around and draw a kunai only to face the one who bit him and sent him into this state "who are you" he said vehemence clear in his voice as the pale man smirked "I am Orochimaru the rouge snake sannin" he introduced with a mock bow "now onto other matters, it has come to my attention ever since my arrival here that when you were younger you sustained gargantuan amounts of physical and mental damage consequently causing your brain to withdraw upon itself in an attempt to sustain your sanity which worked perfectly, but also destroyed your ability to learn so in words that you can understand, you put double the effort and get half the result, get all that?" he asked as Naruto nodded slowly and began to speak "so, I know you wouldn't tell me this if you didn't have an cure for this so I ask, what do we do?"

Naruto actually felt unsure, were all his comments of becoming hokage just a thought in his current state of mind, he was brought out of his thoughts as Orochimaru spoke "for this cure you will get some extras that will be both good and bad for your wellbeing, you will get the snake contract the ability to shed your form and the ability to burrow underground with minimal effort the other usefull tool is the ability to stretch any part of your body and exert poison from your body " Orochimaru said as Naruto looked at him sceptically but nodded anyway.

"one question though" asked Naruto as Orochimaru nodded "why do you want to help me?" Naruto asked ,hidden bewilderment coming to the surface as Orochimaru smirked coldly "I will not have a weak counterpart unlike a certain fox that is I know I won't be getting out out of your mind" this insinuated a low growl from behind the gate

"now shake my hand and I will do the rest" commanded Orochimaru as Naruto gulped once more before reaching out with a loose hand and shook the pale mans taught one causing a bright light to envelope the room.

As the light died down Naruto disappeared and Orochimaru smirked softly "It seems I have found your grandson, Kenpachi" Orochimaru said as he reached up and peeled off his face showing the sorrowful face of mayuri kurosuchi who walked down the hallway in search of the brain room "time to present his lineage to him" was the murmur that broke the silence.

Outside mind

Memories flashed through his mind as he dug his fingers into the dirt to dampen the pain of the vicious sickly purple flowing though one of his coils the blonde's newly reactivated brain assimilated these images like a sponge as he tried to make sense of the images unexpectedly sound flashed through his head in time with the images

"Ichigo"

"orihime"

"chad"

"ishida"

"urahara"

"Yoruichi"

"unohana"

"hitsugaya"

"yamamoto"

"kyoraku"

"joushiro"

"kurosuchi"

"Soifon"

"Ichimaru"

"Aizen"

"tousen"

"komamura"

"goku"

"vegeta"

"gohan"

"goten"

"bulma"

"pan"

"minato"

"kushina"

Naruto then looked closer at these images and noticed they were using extremely powerful attacks "_I wonder If these are my families memories when I come to consciousness I'll shall try using these_" Naruto thought as he started assimilating the inner working of the attacks and also in the process of learning the name of his newly formed zanpaktou after he had he just sat there staring at the images with a happy smile happy to learn of his lineage.

Suddenly a loud explosion brought him out of his semi conscious state of mind and he quickly sat up crackling yellow energy billowing off his form like a tsunami.

Naruto turned his new 5'7 body and gazed at the sound ninja with piercing lilac eyes that radiated power like nothing they had ever seen, it was like looking into the eyes of a deity "what are you doing here?" he asked his voice, thick with so much power it brought dosu and kin to their knees but Zaku shook it off in favour of cockiness "come on we can beat him he's only one kid" Ignoring the cries to 'stop!' from dosu and the silent plead from kin he brought his arms forward "supersonic air cutter!" he shouted firing a bombardment of air towards the powered up blonde who grinned a bloodthirsty smirk "yes" the blonde hissed over the howling winds "a challenge, even if it's a small one" Naruto then disappeared over the distortion of air that the technique caused.

Once the technique had died down Zaku could be seen hunched over panting "see 'huff' blew him away" Zaku smirked but that soon disappeared as a large hulking shadow overlapped his form, Zaku turned his now terrified stare to the bloodthirsty smirk on Naruto's lips "thank you Zaku for you will be my dummy to test my power" with that Naruto flickered in front of Zaku and plunged his hand into Zaku's kidney Ignoring Zaku's scream of pain he charged the 'ki' as it had said from his memories into his hand and flattened it "hm so it's incredibly versatile" he murmured, sound ninja looked at him mortified (seriously they are called sound ninja for a reason) at what he had just done he swiped his hand upwards splitting Zaku diagonally in half, ignoring the rich metallic crimson liquid that sprayed the area, Naruto included.

Zaku's halves landed with dull and ungraceful THUD his face was a mixture of surprise, pain, shock and terror Zaku's teammates backed up, afraid of this, this MONSTER! That had awakened before them, they turned, they had to run!, hide! DO ANYTHING! To get away but Naruto was already one step ahead, his arms flickered in place sparking with yellow energy, with a large KABOOM! Their heads exploded in a mass of blood coating its perimeter in crimson, he smirked as he turned on his heel and walked back to the hollow tree then picked up his unconscious teammates ,he huffed, "some teammates"! he thought hopping into the trees the bloody scrolls strapped to his hip.

(AND chapter 1 finished FINISHED :p


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto landed in front of a densely covered tower, vines were draped ominously over the coned roof and mouldy yellow walls, the blonde shinobi strolled up towards the doors his two teammates slipped off his shoulders and landed on the floor with a dull 'thud!' on the damp forest floor. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he faced the tower dark black flame marks rose from their place on his neck and crawled across his face like the snake they originated from, purple chakra raged around him, a flock of birds took to the sky to avoid the brutal bloodshed that would take place.

"come" it was barley a whisper, yet it echoed thought the forest, like a never ending tune of madness, a shuriken flashed past his eyes, he ducked under a kunai that was about to pierce his stomach and leapt away from the kage shuriken jutsu.

"well well look at what we have here!" a brown haired boy with a breath mask donned in a white jumpsuit wandered out of the bushes, the boys posture was full of arrogance and pride with confidence practically rolling off him in waves, Naruto scoffed "fool I am _far_ more powerful than _you_!" Naruto turned his head slightly as if mocking the rain ninja "your weak not even able to give me a challenge" Naruto let out a bark of laughter as he ducked under a kunai "why don't you get your friends out here to help!" the rain ninja's face was turning crimson in anger, so much so he now rivalled a tomato "I DONT NEED THEIR HELP" spit flew everywhere as the rain nin exploded, his voice like a certain pink haired bitch (sorry Sakura fans), Naruto just grinned "why won't they come out then, are they weak like you!" Naruto stifled a laugh, this was just too good.

Suddenly the rain ninja flew through seals "water style: rain of needles!" just over 100 needles, made out of the water from a nearby pond lurched forward shooting towards Naruto who ducked under the needles and laughed, "idiot you just killed your own team!" the rain ninja looked behind Naruto to see his needles littering their bodies, blood flowed out of their dead copses and collected in puddle around them.

"See fool you're the last one alive" the now usual maniacal smirk framed his features he stepped forward

Five paces

Four paces

Three paces

Two paces

One

Naruto's shadow blotted out the sun as his muscled frame towered over the rain ninja "die" Naruto swept the ninjas legs out beneath him. The blonde then raised a glowing purple foot "goodbye" the foot was swiftly brought down, a sickening CRUNCH was heard as the ninjas head was brutally crushed, bones followed by large amounts of blood and gore spurted out of the man's head. Naruto grinned evilly as he twisted his foot eliciting a loud CRACK! As more bones broke, coating the sandals in a nice red texture "and that's that" muttered the blonde the curse mark receding as he walked toward the tower, he sniffed "weaklings!" with that he hauled his two teammates onto his shoulders then wandered up to the frayed double doors and kicked them open, blood trickled down the frame from the footprint that marked the door.

Naruto deposited his teammates in a heap on the floor earning a groan of pain Naruto let a small sneer of disgust flicker across his face as he plucked the scrolls from their place on his hip and threw them into the air, the two scrolls arced through the air as Naruto let them unfold, they bulged when the two scrolls made contact, smoke rose from the bulge, Naruto stared in interest.

(A small explosion of smoke later)

Iruka umino stepped out of the smoke giving a small greeting to the only conscious member of the team "hey Naruto, what happened to Sasuke and Sakura?" Iruka asked discarding his mind and body speech in favour of helping his student "they were attacked by sound ninja while I was looking for a scroll" replied Naruto, lying through his teeth, mentally relived as Iruka smiled "ah that's a common occurrence in the exams, actually happened with my team when we were taking the exams" Iruka's eyes gained a glazed look as he stared into space for what could have been a minute until Naruto brought him out of his reminiscing.

"Hello, sensei!" Iruka's head snapped up and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "sorry got lost in my memories" Naruto huffed "well, what are we going to do now, surely this isn't the end of the exam"

Iruka let a sigh escape his lips "no it isn't, follow me" the pair silently walked through a series of corridors all marked with arrow signs to tell where they were going. Finally they stopped in a large battle hall with two large red balconies lining either wall that looked like they could support about 200 people in all "this is where the preliminaries shall take place, since there are more candidates than we thought would pass the test we have to have a couple of primary battles to cut the number of participants down once again" during this explanation Naruto took in the surroundings looking for spots where he could freely form seals and the like "so how many have passed the second test already?" asked Naruto a small grin tugging at his lips "well last count it was about fifteen, twenty teams that passed but that was yesterday we counted so we dont know yet" the answer satisfied Naruto who now knew he had another chance at a fight. "Now to show you to your rooms" with that the Chunnin placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and mouthed "_transportation jutsu" _In a small puff of smoke they were transported out of the battle hall and into a large room filled with bunk beds lined in a military fashion "this is where you sleep" Iruka said laying Sasuke and Sakura down in a bed gently "see ya later Iruka sensei" Iruka smiled and puffed into smoke. Naruto scowled and hopped onto the bunk bed nearest him "now what am I supposed to do for two days in this god forsaken tower" the simple answer already occurred to him "train of course.

(sorry if this isnt very good I'm stressed for time at the moment because of exams and coursework, but when its all over ill make it longer and update more, but until then. Ja ne everyone!!


End file.
